Pensée
by le mutant
Summary: Pensée d'un ninja.


_Bonjour tout le monde, je passe sur non pas pour publier « Tu tueras les tiens », mais pour y poster un one-Shot.  
(Rapide précision sur « Tu tueras les tiens », cette fic est en suspend car ayant repris les cours, moi en terminal, et Elenthya à la fac, l'écriture s'en verra fortement ralentit, mais d'ici la j'aurais le temps d'approfondir cette fic pour que la suite soit encore meilleur, et sachez que les reviews que j'ai reçu nous ont fait très plaisir à moi et à Elenthya, et que si je n'y ai pas répondu c'est que suis tout simplement un idiot tête en l'air qu'il oublie qu'il faut répondre aux reviews quand on publie un chapitre, voilà c'était « pour tu tueras les tiens ».)  
Bon je ne vous retiens plus et je vous laisse à ce one-shot qui se démarquera de beaucoup de fic de part le sujet (vive l'ironie). Non en fait je ne fait que changer de point de vue, et ça ne m'a pas l'air si stupide que ça ce qui est écrit, (normal je l'ai écrit me dirait vous), mais je parle je parle, te je vous retarde, alors je me tais et je vous laisse vous faire une idée._

La nuit trônait depuis longtemps au dessus du village endormis de Konoha, mais malgré ça, le cliquetis incessant de la pluie arrivé à lui donner vie.Dans son lit, un ninja, bercé par la musique du soir, fixait le plafond, comme si il y cherchait quelque chose, le sommeil peut être.  
Mais il n'en était rien…  
Il cherchait à comprendre.  
Comprendre pourquoi le jour de son anniversaire, personne n'était venu le voir.  
Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…  
Bien sur il avait l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, il avait maintenant un an de plus, et il avait une meilleur expérience de la vie.  
Fatigué de fixer le plafond, il se redressa, ébouriffa ses cheveux blond, et frotta ces yeux d'un bleu profond.  
Il quitta son lit, cherchant maladroitement ses pantoufles, et se mit à avancer vers un bureau sur lequel trônait quelque rouleaux de papier contenant diverse leçon de ninja.  
L'un d'eux attira son attention, non pas qu'il était mal rangé, mais il était vierge de toute écriture.  
Il prit place lourdement au fond de la chaise qui se trouvait la, et chercha sur le bureau quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'écrire.  
Il tomba sur un vulgaire crayon de bois, qui se soir allait être le témoin de ses pensées.  
Il rassembla l'énergie nécessaire pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il écrivait, et c'est alors que la main fit danser le crayon sur la feuille :

Tant d'hommes et de femmes,  
Tant de corps et tant d'âmes,  
Qui ont tous eu un jour le même souhait,  
Celui d'être aimé.

Mais ces hommes et ces femmes,  
On depuis longtemps perdu cette petite flamme,  
Ce petit morceau d'âme,  
Et maintenant ils sont seulement,  
Des animaux pensant.

Et ces animaux qui se disent hommes et femmes,  
Ce voient tous infligé d'un blâme,  
Car l'amour est une illusion,  
Un sentiment sans raison,  
Seulement la pour justifier des pulsions.

Ces hommes et ces femmes,  
N'ont jamais aimé d'âme à âme,  
Ils aiment des objets,  
Qui sont leurs désirs incarnés,  
Dont les défauts se voient voilés,  
Par ce sentiment sans raison,  
Qu'ils qualifient comme une passion.

Malheureusement ces objets qui sont si beaux,  
Ne sont pas dénués de défauts,  
Et même s'ils sont voilés,  
Il finiront par le rattraper,  
Ce sentiment inventé.

Car d'autres objets se feront désirer,  
Ceux qui n'ont pas ces défauts,  
Et qu'aimeront ces animaux,  
Ignorant et détruisant leurs anciens jouets,  
Qu'ils disait pourtant aimer.

Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas la,  
Les objets ne resterons pas au plus bas,  
Ils trouveront d'autres animaux,  
Qui les trouveront beaux,  
Car l'amour voilera leurs défauts.

L'amour n'existe pas,  
C'est une illusion,  
Sans raison,  
Sans réel passion,  
**L'amour est une illusion.**

Il fit tomber le crayon, et relâcha tous les muscles de son corps, les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage contrastaient avec le sourire apaiser qu'il arborait. Il venait de s'endormir.  
Il s'était mis à rêver.

_Voilà c'est terminé, bon ben vous savez ce que tous les auteurs de fanfic veulent alors je vais pas vous faire de dessin, en tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plus et que ça vous fera réfléchir._

_A bientôt tout le monde._


End file.
